Sunset Shimmer/Gallery/Friendship Games
''Friendship Games'' animated shorts The Science of Magic Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Well, you are" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Sort of" EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png Sunset "I like to solve magical mysteries" EG3.png|"I like to solve magical mysteries" Sunset Shimmer "rolling up my sleeves" EG3.png Sunset mistakenly says "hooves" EG3.png Sunset snapping on a rubber glove EG3.png Sunset plugging in something EG3.png Sunset explaining what she's doing EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Sunset "You won't even know I'm here" EG3.png|"You won't even know I'm here" Testing Fluttershy EG3.png|Test Subject 1: Fluttershy Sunset gives thumbs up to Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset analyzing results EG3.png Wavelength becomes squiggly line EG3.png Sunset surprised to see butterflies on her monitor EG3.png Sunset checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset blinded by the magic EG3.png Sunset in dark science lab EG3.png A butterfly lands on Sunset's nose EG3.png Applejack lands on the floor EG3.png|Test Subject 2: Applejack Applejack looks at her bass EG3.png Applejack shrugs EG3.png Apples falling from the sky EG3.png Sunset buried in magic apples EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png|Test Subject 3: Rarity Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Sunset records findings on Rarity EG3.png Wire wraps around Sunset's ankle EG3.png Sunset falls over backward EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Pinkie Pie EG3.png|Test Subject 4: Pinkie Pie Sunset blown away by magic balloons EG3.png Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png|Test Subject 5: Rainbow Dash Sunset Shimmer happy EG3.png Sunset scared as her laptop screen flashes EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png|"I've come to a definitive conclusion..." Sunset is a complete mess EG3.png|BEAKMAN'S BACK! Sunset coughs up a rainbow EG3.png Sunset "I have no idea" EG3.png|"I have no idea how magic works in this universe..." Sunset faints EG3.png|... and the tests take their toll on her ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer's legs running EG3.png Sunset's shadow cast over a house EG3.png Sunset runs by some leaves EG3.png Sunset runs up to her friends EG3.png Sunset "I got your text" EG3.png Sunset pointing to the portal EG3.png Sunset "is Equestrian magic on the loose?" EG3.png Sunset "Did Twilight come back" EG3.png Sunset "a problem only we can solve" EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding two cupcakes EG3.png Pinkie Pie asking about a cake monster EG3.png Pinkie Pie "in cake?!" EG3.png Pinkie stuffing the cupcakes in her mouth EG3.png Sunset "I don't understand" EG3.png Sunset with her hands on her hips EG3.png Sunset with her arms open EG3.png Sunset with her arms crossed EG3.png Main 5 look at Rainbow EG3.png Main 5 groaning EG3.png Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png Sunset gives Rainbow a spare string EG3.png Rainbow takes the string EG3.png Sunset "Everyone's finished practicing" EG3.png Sunset "all the music rooms are locked" EG3.png Rainbow restringing her guitar EG3.png Rainbow talking about the acoustics EG3.png Rainbow strums a chord EG3.png Rainbow Dash "C'mon!" EG3.png Sunset shaking her head EG3.png Sunset "I'll catch up in a bit" EG3.png Applejack enters the school ahead of Sunset EG3.png Sunset sits on the school's front steps EG3.png Sunset taking out her magic journal EG3.png Sunset about to write in her journal EG3.png Sunset writes to Princess Twilight EG3.png Sunset writing on the school steps EG3.png Sunset writing outside of CHS EG3.png Mysterious figure outside CHS EG3.png Sunset writing in her journal EG3.png Sunset notices the mysterious figure EG3.png Sunset calls out to the mysterious figure EG3.png Sunset "hey!" EG3.png Mysterious figure runs away EG3.png Sunset chases the mystery girl EG3.png Sunset "Stop!" EG3.png Sunset nearly gets hit by a car EG3.png Sunset misses the bus EG3.png Sunset "Who was that?" EG3.png|Who was that mysterious stranger? Sunset Shimmer running in credits EG3.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi split-screen EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to back EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Rebecca Shoichet credit EG3.png Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Fluttershy takes off EG3.png Pinkie Pie takes off EG3.png Rarity takes off EG3.png Applejack takes off EG3.png Rainbow Dash takes off EG3.png Sunset takes off EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Sunset "pretty sure I would've noticed that" EG3.png Sunset "I think she was from over here" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer with a coy look EG3.png Sunset "a mysterious figure snooping" EG3.png Sunset "don't you wanna know" EG3.png Fluttershy "I don't even wanna guess" EG3.png Main five in unison "Crystal Prep" EG3.png Sunset "why would anyone take a bus" EG3.png Sunset questions Rainbow's theory EG3.png Sunset Shimmer in mild disbelief EG3.png Rainbow shows Sunset a yearbook photo EG3.png Sunset pushes yearbook away EG3.png Sunset surprised by her friends yelling EG3.png Sunset "it's not like we'll be fighting" EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Fluttershy "not everything has to be magical" EG3.png Sunset apologizing to Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I know it's a big deal" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "what do you mean?" EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Rarity whispering to Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Placards showing Raging She-Demon Shimmer EG3.png Placards showing miscolored Sirens EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Main 6 captivated EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Rainbow's friends congratulate her EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "maybe" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "you ARE awesome" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer in thought EG3.png Vice Principal Luna appears behind Sunset EG3.png Sunset listening to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Rarity "we don't need magic" EG3.png Main five agree with Rarity EG3.png Luna "the Friendship Games are serious business" EG3.png Luna "we don't want any surprises" EG3.png Luna "you came here from a world of magic" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna gives Sunset a task EG3.png Sunset accepts Vice Principal Luna's task EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I really wanna help" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I better go focus on" EG3.png Sunset saying later to her friends EG3.png Sunset in the library background EG3.png Sunset Shimmer researching magic EG3.png Sunset Shimmer thinking about magic EG3.png Sunset Shimmer shoves papers aside EG3.png Sunset Shimmer getting frustrated EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looks at her journal EG3.png Sunset about to write in her journal again EG3.png Sunset thinking about what to write EG3.png Sunset writes to Princess Twilight again EG3.png Sunset writing "you must be pretty busy" EG3.png Sunset writing "I could really use your advice" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer writing in distress EG3.png Sunset Shimmer writing thoughtfully EG3.png Sunset writing "everyone is looking to me" EG3.png Sunset writing "I really don't wanna let them down" EG3.png Sunset doesn't know what to do EG3.png The Rainbooms ponied up EG3.png The Rainbooms finish practicing EG3.png Sunset Shimmer holding her guitar EG3.png Rainbow Dash "I hope the FG have a music competition" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we would totally rock it" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "um..." EG3.png Sunset "we're supposed to be" EG3.png Sunset pointing down EG3.png Sunset "remember?" EG3.png Rarity "but..." EG3.png Sunset "this isn't Equestria" EG3.png Applejack comforting Sunset EG3.png Applejack "I'm sure you'll figure it out" EG3.png Rarity pushing costume rack out of hammerspace EG3.png AJ doesn't like the girly dresses EG3.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png Rarity puts custodian helmet on Rainbow's head EG3.png Rarity checking Applejack's shirt EG3.png Applejack "these outfits are great" EG3.png AJ "why would you put so much time and effort" EG3.png Applejack "clothes we might not even wear?" EG3.png Applejack "you're gonna exhaust yourself" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "and magic, too, I guess" EG3.png Ponied-up Rarity and her friends EG3.png Rarity lowering to the ground EG3.png Rarity suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Sunset and AJ worried about Rarity EG3.png The Equestria Girls "Twilight!" EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Pinkie and Sunset thrilled to see "Twilight" EG3.png Sci-Twi "My uniform?" EG3.png Fluttershy "Your uniform for what?" EG3.png Rainbow "Did you say Crystal Prep" EG3.png Fluttershy and Rarity recognize Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "You know my dog" EG3.png Fluttershy petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi backing away from Fluttershy EG3.png Cinch "The smart ones" EG3.png Cinch "always curious" EG3.png Cinch leading Sci-Twi away EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking puzzled EG3.png Celestia looking away EG3.png Celestia "I didn't know" EG3.png Celestia "Twilight had a twin sister" EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!" EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway (new version) EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Rainbow Dash "she'd never do that" EG3.png Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't" EG3.png Sunset "our Twilight is a princess" EG3.png Sunset "an expert in friendship magic" EG3.png Sunset "we'd have already figured out why" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "randomly popping up" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pausing EG3.png Sunset Shimmer sighing heavily EG3.png Sunset "I haven't heard back from her" EG3.png Sunset listening to her friends EG3.png Sunset "but they aren't minor" EG3.png Sunset "when I stole Twilight's crown" EG3.png Sunset "earn everyone's trust" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer losing confidence EG3.png Sunset "Twilight was the one who really" EG3.png Rarity consoling Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset Shimmer feeling reassured EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "all right" EG3.png Main five cheer for Sunset EG3.png Main five continue down the hallway EG3.png Sunset biting her thumb EG3.png Rainbow asks Sunset if she's coming EG3.png Sunset "catch up with you guys in a bit" EG3.png Rainbow giving Sunset a thumbs-up EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pondering EG3.png Sunset comes up with an idea EG3.png Sunset steps outside the school EG3.png Sunset looking in her journal again EG3.png Sunset touches the blank journal pages EG3.png Sunset Shimmer closes her journal EG3.png Sunset about to touch the portal EG3.png Sunset's hand gets stuck to the portal EG3.png Sunset trying to pull her hand off the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi absorbing Sunset's magic EG3.png Sci-Twi and Sunset fall over backward EG3.png Sunset looking at dizzy Sci-Twi EG3.png Sunset "what did you do!" EG3.png|"What'd you do?" Sci-Twi running away from the portal EG3.png Sunset watches Sci-Twi run off EG3.png Sunset touching the statue EG3.png Sunset makes an unsettling discovery EG3.png Sunset Shimmer feeling the inactive portal EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|"Where's the portal?" Rainbooms in new outfits EG3.png Sunset "I mean it's gone" EG3.png Sunset "it's not there anymore" EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pointing at Twilight EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "leave this to me" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi acting innocent EG3.png Indigo Zap gets in Sunset's face EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Sunset concerned about Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie "everyone started having fun" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "of course you did" EG3.png Pinkie "the magic just drained right out of me" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "drained out of you?" EG3.png Applejack wondering where Sci-Twi is EG3.png Pinkie pointing to where she saw Twilight last EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she was right here" EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Sunset Shimmer vs. Sour Sweet EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png Applejack and Sunset in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Sunset Shimmer climbing stairs EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi's silhouettes face off EG3.png Sci-Twi faces Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset faces Sci-Twi EG3.png Sunset alone in the spotlight EG3.png Sunset singing "before these games are over" EG3.png Sunset standing before a chalkboard EG3.png Sci-Twi and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png Sunset writing on chalkboard EG3.png Sunset solving equations EG3.png Sunset starting to sweat EG3.png Sunset still calculating EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer hangs her head in defeat EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "but we didn't win" EG3.png AJ "as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been" EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Sci-Twi jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the statue EG3.png Sci-Twi spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Fluttershy "then I ponied up" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I just don't get it" EG3.png Sunset recounts Rarity's ponying up EG3.png Sunset recounts Pinkie Pie's ponying up EG3.png Sunset "and now Fluttershy" EG3.png Sunset wonders if Sci-Twi is stealing magic EG3.png Sunset "she had something to do with" EG3.png Sunset "maybe it stole the portal too" EG3.png Fluttershy "how?" EG3.png Sunset doesn't have a clue EG3.png Sunset "completely unreachable now" EG3.png Pinkie Pie with arms around Sunset and Applejack EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png Sunset and friends shocked by the field EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "this is overkill" EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - motocross competitors EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Motocross competitors given the greenlight EG3.png Motocross racers jump off the start line EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Motocrossers on top of a mound EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Sunset and Indigo Zap zoom over a dimensional rift EG3.png Sugarcoat, Sunset, and Indigo Zap turn a corner EG3.png Sunset riding her motorbike EG3.png Sunset catching up on Sugarcoat EG3.png Sunset and Sugarcoat notice the vine EG3.png Monstrous vine snatches Sugarcoat's bike EG3.png Sunset skidding on the dirt path EG3.png Sunset gets thrown from her bike EG3.png Ferocious vine attack on the racecourse EG3.png Sunset sitting dizzy in the dirt EG3.png Sunset looking up at the monster vine EG3.png Sugarcoat hanging from the vine's mouth EG3.png Sugarcoat falls as the vine devours her bike EG3.png Vine monster about to attack Sunset EG3.png Rainbow saves Sunset in the nick of time EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "you saved me!" EG3.png Rainbow "wasn't about to let my friend" EG3.png Rainbow Dash starting to glow EG3.png Rainbow pulling her bike over EG3.png Rainbow grows wings and shines bright EG3.png Rainbow "we can still win this!" EG3.png Sunset riding Rainbow's bike EG3.png Sunset Shimmer back in the race EG3.png Sunset jumps another ramp EG3.png Sunset speeds past Indigo Zap EG3.png Vine closes in on Sunset and Indigo Zap EG3.png Rainbow tackles vine; Sunset and Indigo jump row of tires EG3.png Sunset and Indigo Zap are neck and neck EG3.png Sunset and Indigo Zap jockey for position EG3.png Sunset crosses the finish line EG3.png Sunset and friends after the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Sunset Shimmer removing her helmet EG3.png Sunset "somebody could've been seriously hurt" EG3.png Sunset "the magic is going haywire" EG3.png Sunset "I have no idea how to fix it!" EG3.png Sunset and friends hear Sci-Twi EG3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Sunset watch the magic drain EG3.png Rainbow collapses with fatigue EG3.png Sunset --what do you mean you don't know how-!-- EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi try to close the amulet EG3.png Magic shoots forth from the amulet EG3.png Main six and Sci-Twi look at rift to Equestria EG3.png Cinch spying on main six and Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi "I don't know how that works" EG3.png Sunset --is there anything you do know-!-- EG3.png Sunset --how to fix the portal to Equestria-!-- EG3.png Sunset --you're supposed to be so smart-- EG3.png Sunset --you shouldn't be messing-- EG3.png|"You shouldn't be messing with something you don't understand." Sunset forcing the amulet shut EG3.png Dimensional rift over main cast vanishes EG3.png Sci-Twi "but I want to understand!" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer -and worst of all- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer exploding in anger EG3.png Sci-Twi driven to tears by Sunset's outburst EG3.png Sci-Twi runs away crying EG3.png Sunset Shimmer very angry EG3.png Sunset realizes what she's done EG3.png Sunset face-palms with guilt EG3.png Principal Cinch "force us into accepting you as equals?" EG3.png Cinch --the Games will continue-- EG3.png Principal Cinch "Crystal Prep will prevail" EG3.png Principal Cinch walking away from Celestia EG3.png Sunset --sorry I couldn't stop all this-- EG3.png Principal Celestia "it's not your fault" EG3.png Sunset --I should know how to control-- EG3.png Sunset "I let everyone down" EG3.png Sunset --Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating-- EG3.png Celestia puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Sunset "don't just want to win" EG3.png Sunset "they want to beat Crystal Prep" EG3.png Sunset --if the other side doesn't really think-- EG3.png Sunset "Crystal Prep is never gonna believe" EG3.png Sunset --That magic is only around-- EG3.png Sunset --because of me-- EG3.png Rainbooms prepare for the final event EG3.png Rarity --it's a little hard to focus-- EG3.png Rarity --magic stealing and portal opening-- EG3.png Sunset --I feel awful about what I said-- EG3.png|You did have a point, though. Fluttershy standing up for Sci-Twi EG3.png Fluttershy --she's actually really nice-- EG3.png Sunset buries her face in her hands EG3.png Applejack --we're not a bunch of cheaters-- EG3.png Applejack --you can go over and apologize-- EG3.png Applejack and Sunset smiling EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Fluttershy sees something happening EG3.png Rainbooms looking toward Sci-Twi EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Sci-Twi "winning these games depends on me" EG3.png Sunset sees Sci-Twi about to open the amulet EG3.png Sunset running out to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic about to burst EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png The Equestria Girls still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle's maniacal laughter EG3.png Midnight Sparkle "You were right!" EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Equestria Girls shielding themselves from the wreckage EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking ahead EG3.png The Equestria Girls dodge the magic ball EG3.png Sunset "You can't" EG3.png Sunset "do this!" EG3.png Sunset "You're destroying this world" EG3.png|"But you're destroying ''this world just to get it." Sunset dodging the blast EG3.png Sunset skidding toward the device EG3.png Sunset looks at the device EG3.png Sunset putting her hand on the device EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Device activating in Sunset's hands EG3.png Sunset looking determined EG3.png Sunset looking surprised EG3.png Sunset looks at device questionably EG3.png Sunset aims the device at Rarity EG3.png Sunset's hand holding device EG3.png Sunset in front of a rift showing Appleloosa EG3.png Sunset wide-eyed EG3.png Sunset looking at the device confidently EG3.png Sunset "This isn't the way!" EG3.png|Sunset using past experience to relate to the situation at hand. Sunset "like you can have everything" EG3.png|"I know you powerful right now...like you can have everything you want." Sunset "I've been where you are" EG3.png|"Believe me, I've been where you are." Sunset "I've made the same mistake" EG3.png|"I made the very same mistake you're making now." Sunset "I put on a crown" EG3.png|"I put on a crown, and just like you..." Sunset "just like you" EG3.png|"...I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained." Sunset "I was overwhelmed" EG3.png|"I thought it could get me everything I ever wanted." Sunset "No, you can't!" EG3.png|"No, you can't!" Sunset "Even with all that power" EG3.png|"Even with all that magic and power..." Sunset "you'll still be alone" EG3.png|"...you'll still be alone!" Sunset "True magic comes from" EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Sunset "I understand you" EG3.png Sunset "And I want to show you" EG3.png Closeup on the Equestria Girls' magic flowing into the device EG3.png Sunset closes the device EG3.png Sunset about to hurl the device to the ground EG3.png Sunset throws down the device EG3.png Sunset surrounded by magic EG3.png|For the honor of friendship! Sunset being engulfed by magic EG3.png Sunset being engulfed closeup EG3.png Sunset's shoes being transformed EG3.png Sunset gaining new gloves and a new dress EG3.png Sunset with a magical beam on her forehead EG3.png Daydream Shimmer revealed EG3.png Daydream Shimmer "The Magic of Friendship!" EG3.png|"I am Daydream Shimmer!" Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream Shimmer with her arms in front of her EG3.png Daydream Shimmer shooting magical blasts EG3.png Daydream Shimmer charging ahead EG3.png Daydream and Midnight collide EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Daydream Shimmer angry EG3.png Daydream Shimmer blasting toward Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Midnight and Daydream's blinding collision of magic EG3.png Daydream overpowers Midnight EG3.png Midnight overpowering Daydream EG3.png Daydream Shimmer fighting back EG3.png Daydream Shimmer realizing Midnight Sparkle is distracted EG3.png Daydream Shimmer more confident EG3.png Daydream Shimmer wins EG3.png|Daydream finishes Midnight. Daydream Shimmer and Midnight Sparkle in a white void EG3.png Daydream Shimmer "Take my hand, Twilight" EG3.png|"Take my hand, Twilight." Daydream Shimmer "Let me show you there's another way" EG3.png|"Let me show you there's another way." Daydream Shimmer "Just like someone once did for me" EG3.png|"Just like someone once did for me." Midnight Sparkle takes Daydream Shimmer's hand EG3.png Magic energy surrounds Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png|"I am so sorry." Sci-Twi apologizes to Sunset EG3.png|"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Sunset "I know" EG3.png|"I know." Sunset "and going by my own experiences" EG3.png|"And going by my own experiences..." Sunset "they'll forgive you" EG3.png|"...they'll forgive you." Sunset holding Sci-Twi's hand EG3.png Sci-Twi feels better EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Spike "that would never ruin your reputation" EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Sunset Shimmer holding her journal close EG3.png Fluttershy "still no word from Princess Twilight?" EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "not yet" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer figures it out EG3.png Sunset "so busy waiting for someone else" EG3.png Sunset "gave up looking for them myself" EG3.png Sunset strokes the cover of her journal EG3.png Sunset "I'm sure there will be more" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "like Applejack said" EG3.png Sunset understands not to rely on Princess Twilight EG3.png Sunset "can't expect her to always be around" EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png Sunset puts her arm around Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi is welcomed by the Mane 6 EG3.png Rainbooms group hug by the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png Applejack and Sunset picnicking near the portal EG3.png Applejack and Sunset notice the portal activating EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Welder Sunset and Football Player Fluttershy EG3.png The motocross competitors EG3.png The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png Bloopers Applejack realizes her line flub EG3b.png Applejack "force of habit" EG3b.png Applejack's friends laugh at her EG3b.png Sunset Shimmer hits the ground hard EG3b.png Sunset Shimmer "am I getting danger pay for this?" EG3b.png Category:Character gallery pages